Epifanía
by Tina D. Sandrine
Summary: Siempre pensó que las revelaciones eran algo estúpido y de gente sin juicio. Pero al final, se dio cuenta que la vida no estaba a su favor. No, no con ellos. Y se estremeció al verlo caminar hacia ella...  SasukeXSakuraXNaruto .Oneshot.


**Título:** Epifanía

**Disclaimer:/ **Naruto no me pertenece, es obra y creación de Masashi-Kishimoto. La obra es completamente mía. No al plagio. **  
><strong>© Masashi Kishimoto

**Autoras: **Girlycardh y Uchiha Haruno Sakura-chan MED

* * *

><p><strong>H<strong>_ay veces en la que la realidad esta definida por las ilusiones._

* * *

><p><strong>Epifanía<strong>

**.**

**P**asaba del medio en Konoha. El sol brillaba con una luz especial, con un matiz diferente, el cielo se veía más azul que nunca, sin ningún manchón blanco, las montañas estaban enverdecidas por tanta naturaleza y había una tranquilidad extraña en la aldea. Era la paz que solo ofrecía la tregua de la guerra. Una que se luchaba a kilómetros de allí.

Era de esas tranquilidades que dejan a uno soñoliento. Y eso mismo le pasaba a Sakura Haruno. Recostada en su habitación, con la ventana abierta, dejando pasar la ligera corriente de aire fresco hacia su rostro. Miraba ensimismada el techo de su habitación, estaba recostada sobre su cama mirando a la nada, pensando para sí misma. Cerró los ojos y no supo cuando se quedó dormida, pero supo que no había pasado más de dos horas en ese sueño que breve, al menos le dejo descansar lo necesario.

Suspiró cansada, con ese sentimiento de haber dormido bien. ─Un día más…─ se dijo así misma. Se levantó y no se dio el lujo de mirarse en el espejo, la vanidad ya no reinaba sobre ella y sus tiernos pensamientos.

Salió de su casa, aún con aquel sentimiento en el pecho, se presentó ante la Hokage, poniéndose a cualquier servicio ninja. Todo parecía tan extraño, las calles, el cielo, las personas…el aire. Ese matiz desgraciado aún permanecía, parecía extraño pero no anormal. Miró los ojos café de la mujer y ella solo se limitó a pronunciar una frase corta, precisa y concisa.

─Están en el valle del fin…lo hemos capturado…─ Sakura levantó la cabeza rápidamente, no dijo ni una sola palabra, la miro alarmada y sintió su corazón comenzar a latir…esta vez latía. Había entendido perfectamente sus palabras, aquellas que desde hacía tanto tiempo deseo escuchar. Salió corriendo del edificio Kage, el día comenzaba a tardear.

Sentía esta vez el fresco de la tarde chocar contra su rostro, el viento le soplaba en los oídos zumbándole. Al menos conocía el camino, no supo que pensar en el trayecto, tantas cosas habían ocurrido desde su ausencia y había llegado el día predilecto y señalado por el mismo destin, pero ahora en verdad estaba segura de una cosa… lo vería de nuevo.

De rama en rama, sigilosa y ágil, iba a donde él, pero en el espesor de aquel intenso bosque sintió una presencia, una parecida a la de él…paró en seco y omito respirar por un momento ¿Era él?, buscó por sus 360 grados y no encontró a nadie, pero le tomó por sorpresa el hecho de ver y escuchar los aleteos de una parvada de cuervos con unos ojos carmesí salir de un árbol que estaba a unos metros de ella. No, no la espiaban, se aseguró; nunca llegó a conocer a una persona que manejara dicho animal. Aunque había escuchado rumores, de gentes sin beneficio, predispuestas a alargar la vida de las malas lenguas y leyendas agridulces, de allí, se había enterado de la existencia de cierto Uchiha, uno que una vez fue tan bueno y noble pero que exterminó a su clan…decían esas gentes que él utilizaba cuervos.

Ella se sonrió de medio lado, estaba loca, nunca le conocería, así que siguió su camino esta vez sintiendo como se alejaba de una presencia tan callada, tan pacifica…silente. Suspiró hondamente cuando después de unos minutos interminables el eco del agua cayendo inundó el lugar, siguió más rápido y sentía el corazón desbocado. En su mente aún estaba presente esa mirada fría con el resplandor que solo ofrece la soledad y aquella sonrisa tan cautivadora, esa que aunque no veía muy a menudo cuando estaban como equipo…extrañaba.

Y por fin llegó, salió de la profundidad de los árboles y al fin miró la escena. Identificó primero al rubio, a su fiel amigo, al chico que moría por sus labios. Lo miró de lejos. Agarrándose el brazo derecho, su extrovertida chamarra naranja estaba teñida de negro, en realidad era carmesí, no tenía la banda puesta y jadeaba debido al sufrimiento físico al que se había dispuesto, la cara golpeada y un sobre humano esfuerzo para mantenerse de pie.

Caminó sobre el agua para acercarse a curar a Naruto, esté volteo y le gritó.

─¡No, no Sakura.! ¡Es nuestra pelea!... ─ Y un rayo apareció atacando horizontalmente. Naruto lo esquivó posesionándose en una roca que estaba relativamente cerca y al fin Sakura pudo ver a Sasuke sobresalir de unas rocas que estaban al otro lado, con su ojo sangrando y cerrado por el esfuerzo, igualmente golpeado de la cara y con marcas de sangre seca en su camiseta ahora sucia por la batalla. Su mal consistía en una visión lastimada y que dolía como el demonio mismo. Sasuke, ese, ahora hombre, estaba sangrando del ojo, el mismo que su hermano padeció, sentía lava ardiente inundar su cerebro y la parte de su frente, le zumbaban los oídos. Y sentía que los ojos se desorbitaban. Pero estaba allí. Dándole batalla como un buen Uchiha a ese que se hacía llamar su amigo.

Sakura los veía perfectamente, inconscientemente había comenzado a caminar hacia ellos hasta donde creyó conveniente...muy cerca de ellos dos.

El chakra de los contrincantes se había acabado por completo, lo único que les sobraba era la fuerza bruta.

─ Por fin lo entendemos…─ dijo Naruto, mirando a Sasuke, mientras este lo retaba con la mirada. Sakura solo miraba a Sasuke y se había dado cuenta que él solamente la había visto de reojo. Su corazón se encongió, ni por todos los años que habían pasado sus sentimientos cambiaban. Y es que ella había sido una estúpida al creer que realmente con la distancia el Uchiha los extrañaría…los tendría en el pensamiento.

Y cuando justamente esa guerra de miradas, la guerra de sentimientos no dichos comenzaba a aflorar sin la interrupción de una palabra mal sonada o mal pronunciada. Justo allí, fue cuando el antiguó equipo 7 miró hacia donde terminaba la cascada y allí estaba, esa víbora irregular, zigzagueante, con la ilusión de un cuerpo humano.

─Venimos por ti Kyubi…─ su voz rasposa hizo que Haruno tuviera la piel de gallina. Eso era un espécimen, podría haber jurado que la medicina y la obsesión por inmortalidad habían creado un "humano" grosero a la vista. Era Kabuto…o bueno los rastros de Kabuto y Orochimaru.

Kabuto corrió hacia Naruto y comenzó una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo. Sakura se alarmó, esto se estaba saliendo de control, miró a Sasuke no sabía siquiera que pasaba por el pensamiento de ese hombre y este solo se mantenía fijo en aquella nueva batalla. En uno de los movimientos Kabuto se descuidó un poco, aprovechando el mismísimo Uchiha Sasuke para atacarle con una tanda de Kunaís. Sakura abrió más los ojos, lo miró, y entonces entendió que al menos quedaba algo del pasado.

─_Todo volverá a ser como antes…_─ se dijo para sí Haruno mientras sonreía levemente. Todo ese escenario del equipo 7 volvía a repetirse, Sakura volvía a verlos trabajar juntos. Se alegró por un instante, hasta que sintió unas manos toscas tomarla de los brazos por detrás y hacerla su rehén.

─Bien Kyubi, entregate si no quieres que mate a tu amiguita…─ La voz gruesa y enronquecida, señal de un hombre maduro, hablaba tras ella mientras sentía la presión de aquellas manos en su cuerpo. Volteo la cara para mirar quien era su agresor, pero se encontró con una máscara naranja con unos raros estampados en ella y un solo ojo que era el derecho, para la visión.

Bajó la cabeza, trato de tranquilizarse para idear un plan y escapar de aquel siniestro hombre. Pero no era capaz de pensar con claridad, aún su corazón latía desbocado por tantas emociones, encontrar a Sasuke, tenerlo a unos metros de ella, Naruto y él peleando su famosa batalla y ahora salían estos dos agresores de la nada y daban un giro imprevisto. La guerra ya había cesado, al menos en Konoha. Y ahora venían estos dos por aquel preciado chakra maldito.

─¡Déjala!...¡Suelta a Sakura-chan tenme!... ─ Dijo Naruto alarmado al ver la difícil posición, no puso resistencia y comenzó a caminar hacia donde se encontraban ellos.

─Haré lo que quieras, pero deja a Sakura-chan…─ dijo con un tono de voz determinante pero lastimero a la vez. Sakura miraba a Naruto…¿Realmente haría eso?...la voz se quedó atorada en su garganta.

En un segundo todo cambió. Sakura sintió el agarre deshacerse y ella rápidamente tomó su distancia aún aturdida por el repentino cambio mientras comenzaba a asimilar que Naruto la tenía en sus brazos esta vez lejos de su agresor. Miró su antigua posición y se encontró a Sasuke contra aquel hombre.

El Uchiha no dijo nada, solo la miro. ¡Al fin la miraba de nuevo!. Después de mucho, de mucho tiempo, al fin se encontraban las miradas. Pero el clon de Naruto la tomo en brazos y la alejó del campo de batalla. Sakura apretaba la tela de la manga de Naruto y fue allí cuando su clon se desapareció dejando el humo.

Era una pelea de verdaderos ninjas, la explosión hizo que el agua saliera volando al igual Kabuto, que cayó muerto después de que un clon de Uzumaki lo azorrajara contra las rocas de la cascada, rompiéndole la cabeza.

Sakura no pudo observar bien debido a la espuma del agua y la ligera llovizna que caía. Cuando miró de nuevo la caótica escena, Naruto tenía tomado de los brazos y por detrás al hombre enmascarado y Sasuke corria con una velocidad sobre humana y el legendario chidori en la mano.

Asestó el fuerte golpe en el torso de aquel hombre, pero aquella descarga alcanzó a Naruto, dejándolo en una situación peligrosa. El hombre cayó y comenzó a hundirse en el agua, mientras esta se teñía de la sangre del recién golpeado. Naruto trastabillo aturdido por la descarga, sangrando aún de aquel brazo malherido, trato de respirar pero cuando intentó exhalar sintió que la chamarra se rompía, luego su playera y por ultimo su carne. Eran 3 gruesos rasguños en su torso ahora desnudo, comenzó a sangrar y se mantuvo aún levantado, con la Kunai en la mano. El feroz chakra rojizo y maldito del kyubi se había vuelo contra su huésped. Antes que volver a ser de aquel hombre enjunto y enmascarado, el zorro decidió un ataque suicida contra su portador. O eso fue lo que creyó Sasuke.

En realidad, ese ataque a Naruto, había sido por parte del chakra del zorro. ¡Ese maldito hombre! ¡había alcanzado a ser un genjutsu en las entrañas de Naruto!.

─¡Nooooooooooooo! ─ grito desgarradoramente Sakura y echó a correr tan rápido que alcanzó a Naruto antes de que él cayera en el agua. Sakura hizo que él se recargara sobre ella, el rubio tosía sangre mientras ella estaba en vuelta en lágrimas. Sasuke nunca supo que mirada fue aquella que le ofreció Haruno cuando tenía a Naruto moribundo en sus brazos. Él tomo el otro brazo libre de Naruto e hizo lo mismo que Sakura, comenzarón a caminar hacia tierra firme con Naruto en medio.

Cuando estuvieron a punto de llegar a la orilla, Sasuke volteó violentamente. Pero no fue suficiente para evitarlo. La katana, le traspasó por el pecho, aún así él, alcanzó a cortar la yugular de su agresor. ¡Ese maldito no había muerto! .

Sakura grito de nuevo, Sasuke cayó a las orillas del lago y fue cuando se dio cuenta…la Katana que tenía clavada en su pecho…era la misma con la que se había realizado la masacré a sus familiares. Y sonrió dolorosamente antes de sacarla de su pecho.

Aquel ser despreciable se hundía esta vez con la hemorragia en su cuello. Ahogándose con su propia sangre. Y allí lo entendió todo Haruno. El enmascarado realmente no había muerto en el pimer ataque, ese ataque había sido un genjutsu, para que Sasuke atacará a Naruto creyendo que esté lo tenía en sus brazos, y aúna sí había alcanzado a meterse en segundos al interior de Naruto para controlar al zorro y causar su propia muerte.

¿Cómo habían llegado hasta esos extremos? Sakura gimoteaba. Arrastro a Sasuke hasta donde estaba Naruto también. Y allí los tenía a los dos, al borde de la muerte.

─¿Por qué lo hicieron? ¡Idiotas!... ─ les recriminó mientras las lágrimas no paraban en tan bonitos ojos verdes. Estaba de rodillas, en medio de los dos, en la abertura que los separaba…_estaba ella_.

─Porqué siempre fuiste la razón…─ le dijo el Uchiha. Mirándola de una manera que ella nunca se esperó. Y Sakura se tomó el atrevimiento de tomarle la mano.

─Por que nuestro amor a ti siempre nos unió…─ completó el rubio mientras le sonreía cálidamente y él le tomaba la mano a ella. Y así, cerró los ojos, dando su último aliento de vida. Sakura apretaba las manos que tenía entre las suyas, las sentía mallugadas y peladas por los entrenamientos de hace años, duras por esos golpes y aún calientes por el rastro de vida.

─No, no…no me hagan esto…no…─ Observó a Naruto desconsolada y cuando fijo de nuevo la vista en el amor de su vida…él también se había ido.

Gritó como nunca lo había hecho, sintió que su grito se escuchó hasta lo más profundo del infierno. El sol se había ocultado tras las montañas, pero aún estaba claro. Sakura gimoteaba y se estremecía…¿Por qué a ella? Acaso la vida estaba enfurecida con ella y sus sentimientos. ¿Por qué tenía que arrancarle a los dos hombres de su vida?

Cuando se dio cuenta, kakashi y otros ninjas iban llegando al lugar de los hechos.

─Sakura…regresemos a la aldea…─ Le dijo con la voz lastimera.

─No, no…Naruto y Sasuke están dormidos, no podemos dejarlos aquí. ─ Cerraba los ojos y se negaba a asimilar lo que había ocurrido. No los soltaba, no soltaba sus manos a pesar de que comenzaran a enfriarse ya.

─No lo hagas más difícil…─ le dijo su sensei, ella estaba de espaldas a él. De rodillas frente a ellos, con la cara caliente y los ojos hinchados de tanto llanto.

─No Kakashi-sensei…están dormidos─ su voz echa un murmullo. Los miraba y esperaba ver que sus pulmones se llenarán de aire…pero estaban inertes, arrullados por la cuna de la muerte. Kakashi comenzó a caminar hacia ella, la quitó con muchos esfuerzos de los cuerpos y ella volvió a caer al piso, esta vez las rodillas le sangraron por las piedras que se enterraron. Se cubría la cara, no quería que la vieran llorar.

─Lo siento…─ le dijo Kakashi también arrodillado frente a ella, y entonces la abrazó como si de su hija se tratase…él miraba los cuerpos mientras la tenía a ella en brazos, lloraba, ella lloraba sin remedio alguno y él solamente miraba melancólicamente. Después de todo llorar no era de ninjas.

─¿¡Por qué se tuvo que ir esa estúpida noche? ─ recrimino Haruno en el pecho de Kakashi. Y ella sintió este abrazó aún más fuerte, tan fuerte que podría haber jurado que Kakashi quería terminar con su sufrimiento.

Tomó una bocanada de aire y abrió los ojos estupefacta. Lo primero con lo que se encontró fue con el techo de su habitación. El sol aún ardía afuera.

─¡Sakura!...¡Sakura! Kakashi-sensei y Naruto te esperán afuera…─ Escuchó la voz de su madre. Ella se levantó de un saltó, antes de salir se miró al espejo. Y allí estaba, con el corazón latiendo fuertemente.

─Vamos, vamos…te están esperando, dicen que irán a ver a Sasuke… ten llévale unas manzanas…¡pobre! No puedo creer que su propio hermano le haya dado una paliza…sólo tiene 12 años…─

Salió a la calle y allí estaban Naruto y su sensei.

─Ohayo Sakura-chan…¡qué bien te vez hoy!... ─ Ella solo sonrió tímidamente, mientras su sensei la saludaba.

La idea de que su sueño se hiciera realidad le aterró…en verdad le había aterrado, así que esa noche, guiada por extraño estupor y sentimiento. Esperó a las afueras de la aldea, miraba al vació, deseo con todas sus fuerzas que solo eso fuera, un sueño, una mala pesadilla. Pero cuando miró aquella silueta reconocible cargando una mochila, aquella forma de caminar tan singular, la sensación del siniestro Deja vú la invadió, todo se agolpó en su cabeza. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar mientras él se iba acercando hacia ella.

─Sasuke-kun…

* * *

><p><em>Epifanía*: Manifestación, aparición o revelación. <em>

* * *

><p>NA: Hola.! Uhuuu...mucho tiempo sin andar por estos Lares, pero bueno es nada más para que sepan que no estoy muerta...solo estoy dormida ¿Qué no Nee-chan? xD.! Pues esperó que les haya gustado, la idea en sí es de mi Nee-chan Uchiha Haruno Sakura-chan MEd, visiten su perfil tiene buuenos Naru-hinas.! xD Y pues que decir de este one-fic, lo amé cuando me lo contó y gracias por dejarme escribirlo.

Comentario, sugerencia, chisme, crítica, chiste, recomendación y Mentadas de Madre en Reviews.! Dejen uno porfa.! Un fic con reviews, es un fic Sano y feliz. xD.! :)

Sayonara..! :D


End file.
